Lover Not a Fighter
by BellaBlack-Riddle
Summary: NOTE: TITLE CHANGE The year is 1967 and young Tom Riddle is building his army, but who to choose? After turning to his old friend, Cygnus Black, he finds an unlikely death eater, a young and naive fifteen year old girl, Bellatrix Black.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – April 1967

"My dear sir, you _do _know what measures I can and will take in order to protect myself, I presume?"

"My Lord, I understand completely, however… I have some hesitations…"

The dark wood paneled office of Cygnus Black was strewn with papers, books, and spilled potions as two men of extremely differing statures conversed. One, a tall sharp-looking man, with bright blue eyes and axel grey hair, was standing behind his desk. His inferior superior, Thomas Riddle, was sitting on the other side of the table; his jet-black hair was slicked into a pompadour and because of it, he looked quite smart. He was fingering a ring on his left hand, and hiding his anger toward the old man.

"Cygnus, any hesitations are completely unnecessary." He said coolly.

"But, my Lord, I do not think you understand that I am growing to old for this."

Tom couldn't hide his anger any longer. He stood up and pointed his bony finger at the man behind the desk.

"I need you!" He said in an angry whisper. "The men I have now… they aren't…. they are not as skilled as you are! I need someone with experience, and currently I only have myself!"

"But, the others can be trained."

"You aren't understanding me! They don't have the talent!" Tom paced about the room in circles and then said quietly, "I know that you are too old. But…. But is there anyone that you know? Anyone who _has _the skills? Who _has _talent?"

The old man laughed, "Well, of course, I first would say my daughters." Cygnus found it rather comical to imagine his three daughters fighting. Narcissa, he thought, was too delicate. Her long blonde hair and her obsession with flowers, gems, boys, and all sorts of womanly things… she was just not a fighter. Andromeda, he shuddered, was very ambivalent about her Slytherin heritage. And, she was always spending time "tutoring" that Tonks boy. Right then, he remembered Bella. His, he hated to say it, favorite little girl. She always was loyal to the family, and always showed pride in who she was and where she came from. He glanced over at Tom, who was glaring at him. This was not a joke to him, it was life or death.

"My daughter, Bellatrix, might be of assistance."

"Cygnus, this is not a joke!" he was furious and sprinted to Cynus' desk and pounded his fist upon it. Cygnus took a long deep breath.

"My Lord, Bellatrix is not like normal girls."

"I don't want a seven year old as a death eater!"

Cygnus chuckled again and responded, "She is fifteen. She's entering this year as a sixth year Slytherin, and as a prefect."

"Cygn-"

"She also has received all Outstandings on her OWLs this past year and is entering in to many NEWT levels in all her subjects."

"I underst-"

"She is extremely brilliant."

Tom Riddle took a step back and actually began to consider this option. (He was also trying to grasp the fact that someone had interrupted him… twice!)

"Cygnus, I understand that she may be intelligent, but that does not mean that she has the strength to mur- complete the tasks that I need completed!"

"Would you like to interview her yourself?"

"What? I, um… is she here?"

"She is upstairs." Cygnus sat back in his office chair. He muttered a short spell and then held his wand to his ear and whispered, "Hello? Bella? Yes, he's here. He would like to see you. Yes, come down right now. My office. Yes. Oh, do put something on other than your nightgown! It's only five o'clock for Salazar's sake! Yes! Change and then come! Alright! Okay! Bye, love!" He removed the wand from his ear and in one pop, Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room.

From the moment he saw her, Tom Riddle was shocked. He couldn't believe that _this_ was the child of Cynus and Druella. Cygnus had been handsome in his day, but certainly not Druella! Bellatrix just stood there. Her long curly black ringlets ran from the top of her head to the middle of her chest. Her sad, dark, eyes were captivating to Tom and her pale skin, similar to his, was as white as porcelain. Her actual figure was perfect. Tom feared a stick-thin tall girl who would die if caught without care. But no, Bellatrix was thin without being skinny. The short green dress was about seven inches above her knee, but remained flattering.

"You called for me, father?"

Tom was brought back into reality.

"Yes, Bella, this is Thomas Riddle." Bellatrix's tall silhouette seemed to glide toward him, and she held out her hand to greet him.

"Nice to meet you, sir." She said softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet _you_, Ms. Black." Tom said as he took her hand. He smiled at her, and for once, actually considered having a female death eater.

"Bellatrix, show Mr. Riddle your spells."

"What should I show him?" the girl actually spoke loudly this time, and her true voice was heard. Even though she was only fifteen years of age, her aged voice and appearance made her seem four years older.

"Ms. Black, would you mind showing me your unforgiveable curses?"

"Yes, should I summon a spider or some animal of some sort?"

"A spider will do."

After summoning the black widow from the windowsill, Bellatrix set it on the table and whispered, "Imperio!"

In such soft breath, one could hear the pleasure she took in causing the pain of the creature. Of course, if you knew Bella, she would never do this to a familiar (cat, dog, tiger, etc.), but an imbecilic spider? Yes. The pain in her life would never be healed, not after what she had gone through. As she made the spider dance about her father's desk, Tom's eyes lit up and he finally had hope in creating a successful army. Other than himself and a few others, he hardly knew an incoming sixth year that could successfully perform an unforgiveable curse.

"Test number two, Bellatrix." Tom stated. "The Cruciatus curse."

Bellatrix slowly muttered the word and the spider horrifically twisted. Tom glanced at her and he could see tears in her eyes. Why?

"Stop. Thank you, Ms. Black. Now, would you mind performing the killing curse?"

Bella said the words and it was done.

It was decided.


	2. The Next Move

Chapter 2 – The Next Move

Tom sat back in the black leather chair and turned the long slender wand in his hands. Cygnus just stared at him, until Tom spoke.

"So… we have a few to train and millions more to be brought to their senses." Tom whispered harshly. He wanted his revolution to happen as quickly and efficiently as possible. Only Cygnus and a few members of his family had agreed to help him, and Tom needed millions for his plans to be successful.

"Tom, I understand that you're a bit uneasy about all this." There was a silence. Tension was building in the air as Tom mistook Cygnus' remark as a great insult. Moments passed at the speed of hours. Tom took a deep beath.

"I just need people."

"I can handle that." Tom glanced up at Cygnus, who had his hands folded on the dark mahogany desk.

"What do you mean?" He stood up and walked closer, anticipating a revival of the plans he once trusted, but soon discovered to be faulty and defective.

"You have been invited to my family's Halloween Ball, haven't you, Tom?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid that I have not."

"Oh, dear, well, our family has a Halloween Ball with many of the other pureblood families in Europe: the Lestranges, the rest of the Black family, the Goyles, the Malfoys, the Crabbes, and we used to have to Gaunt family before they all died out and disappeared."

Tom twitched, nervously, at the sound of his mother's surname.

"Of course, Tom, we also have a few families from Germany, Albania, the Chevaliers and the Pelletiers from Paris, of course, and the Chopins from Poland, and a few others from Russia. It's a very big event, Tom! I'm so sorry that you haven't been invited before! But! Anyways, I have an idea about this Ball."

Tom leaned closer and Cygnus smiled at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and got out a quill and parchment. Cygnus drew a circle and two blobs next to it: one big and one small.

"This circle, is the Halloween Ball, and this big thing," he pointed to the big blob, "Is Europe. The small one is England and right now your ideas about pureblood domination are only in a small corner of this small country."

Tom nodded.

"Now, you see, if we promote your ideas at this Ball, I assure you that every family there will be right there with you and offer their support, either financially or physically (as in, fighting) or both! Then, your ideas get spread across Europe, which could lead to them being transferred into China and Africa and soon to the rest of the world. Before you know it, you'll have more followers than you can count!"

Tom thought Cygnus' ideas a little too positive and for a second thought, I hope his daughter isn't like this.

Cygnus and Tom discussed details and in less than five minutes, the deal was set.

* * *

As Tom was escorted to the front door, he could not stop thinking about his plans. They're actually going to work, he thought. By bringing in this girl, he could possibly have access to controlling even more Slytherins from her year, or even younger! He chuckled at the thought of bringing the entire Slytherin house against Dumbledore. And with this Halloween Ball, he could soon have the entire world at his feet! As he stepped onto the unpaved rode in front of the Black Mansion, he could feel the cold foggy air around him. He kicked the dirt underneath him and gazed back up at the house he had just left. There were two lit windows. One, the office of Cygnus Black, was empty. But, the other window, at the top of the second floor, in the right corner of the house, was a bright purple-painted room. There were two young women inside. Bellatrix, with her dark curly hair, was unmistakable. She and the other girl, also pale but with brown hair in place of black, were talking excitedly about something. Bellatrix was clearly happy, but the other girl appeared confused and slightly angered. Tom smiled, something quite unusual for him, and took one final look before disappearing into the crisp air.

* * *

After Bellatrix was ordered to leave her father's office, she slowly walked out of the room and into the hallway. Her heart was fluttering and… was she shaking? She took her hand and held it to her cheek. The burning hot feeling on her face affirmed her exhilaration about what had just occurred. She glanced back to check that the office door was closed, and she sprinted up the staircase to the second floor. She ran along the hallways, received a disapproving remark from one of the house elves, and continued on to her sister's room. Without thinking, she burst into the poster-filled room, and jumped onto her sister, who was lying on the bed.

"Andy!!!!!!" Bella hugged her sister so hard that Andromeda had to make her stop.

"Petrificus totalus!" Andromeda screeched, as Bellatrix suddenly let go and flopped onto the floor of the room. Andromeda laughed and quickly performed the counter-curse. "Oh, my God, Bella! What the hell was that?"

"Hahahahahaha, oh, Andy, I'm just so excited!" Bella thought for a moment… "Wow, that sounded so cliché."

"It's okay," Her younger sister, Andromeda, muttered as she flipped though a Hogwarts summer reading book about Herbology.

"Stop looking at those stupid plants!" Bella teased as she grabbed the book and levitated it to the ceiling.

"Oh, Bella, give it back!" Andromeda stood on her bed, in hopes of reaching it. After a failed attempt, she jumped down, grabbed her wand, and was about to cast a confundus charm on Bella when she noticed…

"I like your dress! Is it new?"

"Wow, Andy, I have like your favorite book and all you care about are clothes?"

"Oh, hush up!" Andy laughed as she went to feel the material.

"You like it?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Some boutique in London."

"Hanging around in muggle cities finally, are we?"

"Shut it! I was going for a walk and I just saw it. It's quite fashionable, you know, and school starts next week. I want to look my best on the train."

"Well, you look gorgeous."

Bella walked over to Andromeda's mirror and touched her dark mountains of curls.

"Except for my hair… it's too... well… it's just ugly, that's all."

Andromeda walked over to her sister and walked in front of the mirror, to block it.

"Do you know how many people would die to have your hair?"

"I know, it's just I would rather have it more modern! Straight, and maybe a shorter cut?" Bella grabbed her hair and sat down on Andromeda's bed. "Anyways, you know that, um, man that father has been seeing every week or two?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Well, I don't know exactly what he does, but apparently I've been hired as his apprentice…"

"Wait… what? Bella, are you sure you didn't sign up for a job as his mistre-"

"Shut up, Andy! No!" Bellatrix's happiness suddenly turned to anger. Andromeda was taken aback and got her wand ready.

"Bella, are you okay?" She said tentatively.

"I'm fine. I have absolutely brilliant news and you have positively no-"

"Oh, my God! Calm down! Bella, I suggest you go talk to father, because right now, you have absolutely no idea _what_ job you have. And what are the others going to think?"

Bellatrix exhaled, trying to calm herself, and whispered harshly, "Andy, I have no interest in what they think. How would you understand them? You, the one Slytherin in history who hangs out with those stupid Ravenclaw girls?"

"Okay, I think you just contradicted the sorting hat, as to the definition of Ravenclaw girls, umm… "

"I have nothing to say to you." Bella knew that Andy was right. She didn't know what job she had been assigned, just that she was now going 'to help the world, in ways that she couldn't imagine,' as her father put it.

"Go talk to father, and then come talk to me!" Andromeda pointed her wand at the record player and music began to play.

Bellatrix walked to the door, looked back and said, "Is this that muggle crap music that you like?" She gave Andromeda a look of disgust and slammed the door.

Andromeda whispered, "I don't know about _you_, but I like the Beatles, okay?" as the Herbology book slammed to the floor from the ceiling.


	3. The Job Description

"Father?" Bella peered through a crack in the door and into her father's office. Only the desk lamp was lit, and the room was quite dark. A slight grunt from inside explained that there really was _someone_ in the room. She opened the door, to see her father hunched over a large stack of paperwork.

"Father?" she repeated in a hushed voice.

"Ah! Bella!" Her father looked up with a smile. "You, love, have no idea what you've done for me." He patted her shoulders smiled proudly at her. Bella's eyes glanced at the floor.

"I just had a question…"

"Yes?"

"It's about my new job."  
"Oh! I see! Sit." He motioned for her to sit in the chair in which Tom had previously sat during Cygnus and his meeting. Such formal actions between a father and daughter could seem odd, but not for the Black family.

"I, um, I'm just a little confused about what exactly I'm supposed to do in this position."

Cygnus took a deep breath, "Bella, love, you obviously know about all the mudbloods and blood traitors and all those wicked persons that exist in our lives."

Bella nodded.

"Could you imagine if they all went away?"

Bella smiled. Some simply horrible girls from school would never exist anymore… what a relief! And that wretched boy, Ted, or something like that, always hanging out with Andy, would never be there to swipe her away when Bella needed her most.

"You see, Bella, that _could_ be possible. And the muggles could become your slaves! Instead of causing us to walk around in fear of persecution and such, we would cause _them _to fear _us!!!!!"_

Cygnus stood up and waltzed over to hug his daughter.

Okay, this is not the father I know, thought Bella as her ribs almost cracked.

"Father, stop!" She giggled a bit, and then questioned him further. "How can I… I mean, what am I supposed to do to cause all this? I'm a girl, not a warrior."

"One of our ancestors, Joan of Arc, a warrior and persecuted for being a witch!"

"Um… father, she actually _wasn't_ a witch, we learned that in History of Magic last year. She was just persecu-"

"Oh, hush! Hush, my dear… and sit back down, I know we have much more to discuss!" He waltzed _back_ to his chair.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Um, haha, I still do not understand you."

"You know that man?"

"Mr. Riddle?"

"Yes, him!" Cygnus nodded and tried to hold back a grin.

"What about Mr. Riddle?"

"He is behind this movement. This great protest of wizards and witches against the dark side! Those people embracing muggles and such are just submitting to muggle power! _We_, Bella, are the fighters. We are the revolutionaries!" His eyes widened and his fervent passion for the cause frightened Bella. She was about to speak, when he whispered, "Your job, is to become a follower of Mr. Riddle, sort of like an auror but for our revolution. You must understand that you cannot tell anyone what I have told you, outside of our family. You understand, Bellatrix?"

The use of her full name in the family was cause for serious talk. She nodded and glanced back at the floor.

"Look at me!" Cygnus' voice rose slightly and grew harsh. Bellatrix's head snapped up and she gazed into his cold eyes. "You must be willing to do whatever he asks you to do. That means, if he asks you to run, you run. If he asks you to use an unforgiveable curse, you do it! If he asks you to kill… you proceed."

* * *

Shortly after Bellatrix's meeting with her father, she rushed upstairs to inform her mother.

Druella Black was a slightly attractive woman in her late fifties. She had long gold hair, which she had passed onto her youngest daughter. Her dark sapphire eyes had gone to her eldest, but nothing was passed onto her middle child. Druella's face was pale and without any colour. Her high cheekbones gave her a look of intensity and cruelty, which she was completely comprised of. Unlike most mothers, she picked favorites, and Narcissa, the youngest was by far, her favorite. At the moment before Bellatrix rushed into Druella's study in the right corner of the third floor, she had been reading a very interesting book on Herbology. No one she knew liked Herbology, except for herself and that insufferable Professor Sprout, whom she loathed to the utmost.

"'Of one of the most dangerous carnivorous plants is the insudito, which slowly creeps up on it's victims and grabs them by the shoulders before shocking them into-"

"Hi Mum!!!!" Bella hugged her mother from behind. Druella screamed and threw out her arms.

"Crucio!" She yelled at whoever was attacking her. Luckily for Bellatrix, she dodged it.

"God! Mum! What the bloody hell was that!"

"Don't you start using that muggle tongue on me, Bellatrix!"

Andromeda suddenly appeared at the door with her wand at the ready, and out of breath. "Did…. I…. miss anything?"

"Ummmm… no, I just scared Mum out of her mind." Bella laughed.

Druella breathed harshly and grabbed Bella's arm, "What do you want?"

Bellatrix stared into the eyes identical to hers and said happily, "I got a job… from father… working with Mr. Thomas Riddle." Druella took a step back and released her daughter. She was shocked.

"He – he – he hired _you? _Why not Cissy?"

"Mum, Cissy's only an incoming second year! Bella's going into her sixth year!" Andromeda said passionately as she walked over to her mother and sister. Druella ignored her, "Bellatrix, are you serious?" Bella nodded. "Well, then… congratulations. However, I would prefer that you _not_ bother me the next time, but just call for Kreacher to inform me, thank you."

"Nice seeing you, Mum!" Andromeda gave her mother a hug before she left. She received nothing in return except for a slight "Mmmhm."

Both sisters left the room and walked down to their own bedrooms.

"Told you I wasn't going to be his mistress!" Bella said as they walked down the stairs.

"I never said you would be _that!_" Andy teased.

"You did too!"

"Alright… maaaaaaybe…"

" You did! You did!" Bella jumped up and down, shaking her sisters shoulders from behind. Andromeda turned around to face her.

"Maybe I inferred that you were a bit whorish?"

Bella gasped and bombarded her sister with playful punches.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry…" Bella stopped and both girls laughed.

Bella opened the door to her room (next to Andromeda's room) and walked inside. Andy just passed onto her own room next door. Bella collapsed onto her bed and turned onto her side, facing the wall. She could hear Andy playing "Eleanor Rigby" in the room nearby. A smile made its way onto her face before she drifted off into her dreams.


	4. On the Express: Part 1

On The Express

Bella flipped through her copy of Dreadful Denizens of the Deep as she waited for everyone to gather downstairs. It was the morning before school started, and all three sisters needed to arrive downstairs on time. Kreacher had purchased exceptionally special floo powder, made for extra quick travel. As Bella quietly read her book, screams from her two younger sisters fighting could be heard clearly.

"Give it back, Cissy!"

"No! Mum gave _me _the barrette!"

"NO! She gave it to meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"

Sounds of clanging and scuffling followed the conversation.

Bella was already fed up with her family for one day. Her mother had not allowed her to wear the adorable new dress she bought days earlier, the green one.

"It's too short!"

"I don't care! It's not as if anyone's looking _there_!"

"Then, why don't you wear something a bit longer?"

"I don't have anything longer that looks nice!"

"You have this lovely gown." Her mother made a horrific plum velvet dress appear covered with off-white lace and bright red roses bordering the bottom of the skirt and sleeves.

"That's from ages ago!"

"Wear it!" Druella tossed the dress to her daughter.

"No!"

"Then put on something else!"

Bellatrix drew her wand and conjured up an outfit of a black dress three inches above the knee with a green coat over it and black tights underneath.

"Where are your shoes?"

Bella quickly popped two patent leather flat maryjanes onto her feet. Druella looked her up and down, gave her a look, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

At this moment, as Bella read her book, she had no interest of further causing any conflict. Soon, her two sisters chased each other downstairs, where their father hexed them to stand still. The black-stone fireplace was in front of the three girls and Kreacher slowly walked up behind them. With a snap of his fingers, their luggage appeared, and they all set off.

* * * * * * * *

As Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix boarded the train, they were met with screams of laughter and excited voices. Narcissa boarded first and immediately saw her Slytherin friends, with whom she set off to their compartment. Andromeda had to look for a while, but after ten minutes, her Ravenclaw friends invited her to sit with them. Bellatrix was just given a look of disgust.

After finding many Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw compartments, she was unable to discover any belonging to _her _friends. Finally, she came upon a loud obnoxious sounding compartment. Lo and behold, her best friends were inside.

"Edmund, what the hell?" she said as she entered the room. Edmund Rosier was sitting with thousands of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans all over him. He was a strange boy, thought Bellatrix. Most other Hogwarts students just thought of him as annoying and rude, but that's because they weren't Slytherins. He had mousy-brown hair, and was the tallest person you could ever meet… one of the most attractive as well.

"What? I like food!" He said, as he gathered the beans, guarding them from Bellatrix.

"Give me some!" a dark haired girl across from Edmund shouted.

"No!" He responded, with a mouth-full of beans.

"Accio ten beans!" The girl said, annoyed. The beans began to fly toward her and landed safely in her lap. Bellatrix high-fived Wisteria as she put her luggage on the shelves above them. Wisteria Parkinson, another pure-blood Slytherin not to mess with, had dark brown strait hair, a clever wit, and was one of Bellatrix's closest friends.

A tall, tan, boy with dark brown hair sat next to the window, just looking out until Bellatrix sat next to him.

"Hi Rodolphus." She said shyly.

"Hi." He smiled at her, and continued to stare at her until he drew his gaze back out the window.

"Honestly!" Edmund exhaled.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"When are you two going to hook up? You've been playing at this since third year!"

"Oh, shut up, you're just wanting someone to hook up to make your nonexistent life interesting." Pansy shot at him.

"As a matter of fact, my life has been _very_ enthralling, if you would like to know! I spent most of my summer with Athena and-"

Rodolphus got up, "I'm getting some water." He left.

"Shut up, both of you!" Bellatrix snapped. "Rodolphus and I have a planned marriage, okay? We can get together whenever we'd like, unlike some of you who are stuck single for the rest of your lives!"

"You don't even _like_ him!" a low voice from the door caught everyone's attention. A moderately tall boy stood leaning against the open compartment door. His blonde hair reached his shoulders, and the gaze from his bright blue eyes pierced everyone with a false feeling of hatred.

"Wow Lucy, you're voice changed!" Edmund said playfully.

"Shut up!" Lucius Malfoy retorted. He smiled at Bella and Wisteria. "Hi! How were your summers?" He waltzed over and sat between them. In came Athena Vaisey, a tall French girl with long blonde hair. She sat close to Edmund and hugged him.

"Hey, what have I missed? I couldn't find the compartment for so long!"

"Well, Edmund was able to insult Bella and Rodolphus in less than two minutes, and then was insulted by our lovely Wisteria Parkinson." Lucius reported proudly.

"Lurk!" Wisteria whispered.

"Lucius, why do you try to be with us?" Bella asked.

Lucius looked confused.

"You're always following us, and eating lunch with us… or at least trying to. Then, you listen in on our conversations, but you're only fourteen?"

"So?"

"We're sixteen."

"Oh… still!"

"Get out, please?" Bella begged. Lucius' face turned red and he slowly got up to leave the room.

"Unless you can get Bella and Rodolphus to hook up like today!" Edmund called as Lucius walked down the hall.

In less than two seconds, Lucius was back.

"I can do that!"

It seemed like hours passed as Lucius and Edmund whispered to each other back and forth.

"Why are they so set on seeing me and Rodolphus together?" Bella asked.

Athena shrugged, "Look. Rodolphus is Edmund's best friend."  
"So?" Wisteria responded.

"Well, he says he just wants Rodolphus and Bella to be as happy as Edmund and I are." Athena replied.

"What about me!" Wisteria screeched.

The whole compartment looked at her, waited three seconds, and then went back to their earlier activities.

"It just bugs me that they're over there conspiring as we sit here." Bella whispered. "Rodolphus isn't even here! Shouldn't he have a say in all this?" Bella shot at Edmund.

Edmund smiled, and continued to talk to Lucius.

* * * * *


	5. On the Express: Part 2

About a half hour later, Edmund and Lucius had left Bella and the other girls alone in their compartment. The boys had moved into the dining area on the train so they could continue their conversation "in private."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Lucius sipped his overly sweetened butterbeer smoothly, attempting sophistication.

"Don't worry about _me_, in no time Rodolphus will thank us for all this."

"Thank you for what?" Rodolphus sat down at the table, "The girls told me you were up here."

Edmund and Lucius were baffled.

"Uh, um… we were just d-discussing…" Lucius stuttered.

"I know there's only one thing Edmund has ever cared about regarding me."

Edmund pretended to be in shock, "What?! That's crazy!" He looked behind him.

Rodolphus looked around as well and then came close to Edmund.

"Look, stay away from her, okay?"

"What?"

"Don't lie to me. Every day before you found out about us, she was all you spoke of."

"Who?" Lucius cut in.

"No one. Shut up, Lucy." Edmund shot.

"Oh, I see, little Lucy doesn't know." Rodolphus tilted his head and continued to look about, "This one," he pointed to Edmund, "Is trying to steal _her_ from me."

"But who's _her?"_

"You'll just have to find out." Rodolphus slammed his fist on the table and walked out.

* * *

"Do you think he's mad?" Bella asked the other girls.

"Who?" Athena asked blankly.

"Rodolphus!" Wisteria shot at her, "Bella's worried that he heard everything she said about them being able to get together whenever they want because _they _have a planned marriage. But! I overheard Edmund telling Lucius that Rodolphus doesn't even like Bella."

"Well, that's good, right? I thought Bella didn't like Rodolphus."  
"No! She just pretends not to be that interested in him because…"

"What?!" Bella screeched, "God, no! I like Rodolphus. He's nice. It's just that I've never really spoken to him since we were like eight. We have almost no classes together at school and he's just a year younger than us."

"So???"

"I just find it weird to go out with a younger guy."

"Even though Rodolphus looks like a French male supermodel." Wisteria responded.

Both girls gave her a looks of awe and confusion.

"What? Have you ever seen him swimming in the lake after class?"

"Hahahahaha, no matter what, I just don't really know him!"

"I thought he came to that Halloween party every year, and you guys had like an annual dance!"

"Like a super awkward dance! It's all ballroom! No twist, mashed potato, nothing! Just waltz! Waltz! Waltz!"

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech! The train came to a halt and suddenly a body was hurled into the compartment from outside. The girls screamed and were thrown back.

"Shoot! I haven't even changed into my robes!"

Rodolphus, who turned out to be the one thrown into the room, was getting up, but was soon trampled by Athena leaving the compartment to hit the changing rooms.

"Oh, sorry about that." Bella grabbed his arm and helped him back up.

"Thanks." He smiled at her, grabbed his bags, and quickly exited the compartment.


	6. First Day First Class

As Bellatrix ran down the hall to her first class of the year, she could just feel the nerves moving up and down her spine. The thought of everything that she needed to accomplish in just four months! She couldn't think about it now, she had to get to… "NEWT Potions, Potions… dungeon…. Third door on the left…" she thought as she entered the room. There were seven students already in the classroom: four of them were from Ravenclaw, two from Gryffindor, One Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin (a very recognizable Slytherin). The Slytherin was the only one with a seat left next to him.

"Of course that _would _be the only seat left." She quietly went down and sat next to the boy with the long dark hair. All the other students were talking excitedly with each other, but _he_ was just reading a book, silently. His body was turned facing away from the "crowd" of students, and he looked as if he wanted to be left alone. Bella noisily pulled out the chair next to him. He looked up and fixated his dark eyes on her face, and gave her a quick smile, but soon returned to his book.

"Hi." He said, as she sat down. His eyes remained on his book.

"Hey, watcha reading?"

"Nothing, just reviewing last year's textbook."

"Oh, oh… nice." She got up and walked over to peer over his shoulder. "Is it good?" she giggled.

"Um, it's okay," She was going back to her seat, but slightly brushed against his robes. He shuddered and looked from side to side, nervously.

"Sorry!" she touched his shoulder and he was startled.

"It's okay! It's okay!" He touched her hands and slowly pushed them away.

Bella sat back down and twirled her hair. She opened her new textbook and flipped through it, but didn't read anything. She secretly was wondering why he seemed so nervous…

"Are you nervous because it's the first day?"

"No." He shook his head and returned to his book.

'Okay…' she thought. 'Way to be social, mister. Maybe he just doesn't like me. Whatever.'

Professor Slughorn had entered the room and was examining his students.

"Bellatrix!!!!" She announced as he went over to hug one of his favorite pupils. "My dear, how have you been? Taking many advanced classes this term, I see. All NEWT!"

"Yes, I'm taking NEWT Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes."

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! I see your friend is here, as well."

"Oh, yes…" they both looked over at the boy.

"Well, must get class started, so run along!" He patted Bella on the back and she ran back to her seat, smiled at the boy, who didn't even look up, and opened her book up to page one.

The class seemed never-ending and tedious, most likely because potions was never a favorite of Bellatrix. Her strengths were Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Transfiguration. However, in order to appear as if she planned to become an Auror, she needed to take many classes she did not approve of. As she exited the classroom she tugged at her skirt, which she felt was exposing the entire lower half of the very short shorts she was wearing underneath it. She waved goodbye to the boy and asked him, "Hey, where is your next class?"

"Arithmancy… regular."

"Oh! Okay! I have NEWT Herbology! See you later!"

As she pushed open the door of the potions room, the boy just sat there and stared at her. He smiled to himself and thought, "See you later!" His smile faded and he whispered, "I love you."


	7. The Meeting

As Bella rushed to the Forbidden Forest for lunchtime, she passed the girls lavatory and went inside to check her hair. The usual mess of curls she never felt like brushing, so it remained a puff of tangles and ringlets and some straight strands pulled back with two emerald green bows. Her skirt was definitely short enough for her to be yelled at by Professor McGonagall. At about four inches above the top of her knee, she unrolled and pulled it down a bit. She _was_ one of the best students in her year and did not want to end her academic career (and detention-free record) solely because she rebelled against uniform regulations. Her white oxford blouse was a bit boxy, but it didn't make Bella appear any less attractive than she already was. Her green and silver tie almost ended where her skirt did, but she managed to make it work. Overall she appeared "okay" and definitely not ugly. Wisteria appeared beside her, "What. Trying to look good for Rodolphy??"

"Shut up. I just want to look okay. Not ugly. Not overly pretty… just okay, yet still attractive."

"For your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. As a matter of fact, " she turned around from the mirror and looked Wisteria straight in the eye. "I have a meeting today with someone important."

"Afterschool?"

"Yes." She flipped her hair and walked quickly with her bag and lunch down to the forest. Wisteria questioned her the entire way with, "With who?" "How are you going to get off campus?" "Is it a politician?" "Is it the minister of magic?" "Are you and Rodolphus running off and getting married?!" Finally, they arrived at the group's usual meeting place, about five feet into the forest at the giant tree stump. The area was a clearing in the middle of thousands of trees, and the stump was big enough to be a sitting area and a table. Already there was Edmund Rosier, Lucius Malfoy, Athena Vaisey, and Rodolphus Lestrange. Edmund and Athena were snogging, Lucius was bragging about a girl he knew during the summer to Rodolphus, who wasn't listening, but instead was fervently reading a book.

"Get a room!" shouted Wisteria, as she and Bella entered the forest.

Rodolphus looked up and smiled at them both, "Hey" he said softly.

Bella waved at him, but he quickly looked away. She sat down next to him and sighed. The entire group just stared at them intently.

"What?" Bella asked as she took out the chocolate frog from her lunch pail.

"You two are sitting next to each other?" Edmund shouted.

"Soooooo?" Bella asked. Rodolphus blushed and put his book further up to his face.

"Well, you guys are technically together, and you technically-" Edmund was cut off.

"Shut up. Nothing is going on between me and Rodolphus."

Rodolphus closed his book and put it in his bag and stood up. "I have to go study." He announced to the group. "See you tonight." He said to Bellatrix as he walked away.

"Oooooooh, what's tonight?" Lucius poked Bella and laughed.

"We have a meeting with a teacher."

The group was silent. They were disappointed that nothing was really going on between Bella and Rodolphus. For years they had always suspected that there was something going on, but never had they suspected that they actually weren't together.

After a long awkward silence, Bella got up and began walking away.

"Where are _you _going?" Wisteria pestered.

Bellatrix stopped and turned around to say, "Class is starting soon, and I have to get some homework done because I'm going to be busy tonight." She shrugged and turned around to keep walking.

"Wait," Edmund stopped her. "We're having a little party with some Durmstrang people and sixth and seventh year Slytherins tomorrow in the common room."

"How the hell are you getting Durmstrang people here?"

"They're apparating here, duh!" (The apparition ban spell at Hogwarts hadn't been put on yet because there was almost no need for security)

That night, Bella went up to the Astronomy tower, looked around, and apparated to the Lestrange Chateau in Southern rural France. As she appeared at the front large oak door, she tapped with her wand four times in a clockwise triangular manner and the door swung open. Inside the chateau was a large winding marble staircase with gold embellishments on the banister and on the ceiling was a grand chandelier with white and emerald crystals. Like the Black Mansion, there seemed to be small touches of silver and emerald (the Slytherin colours) everywhere. She turned to the left to look around, but was quickly met with a tall man in a black suit.

"Mademoiselle, who do you wish to visit?" he asked in a strong French accent.

"I'm here for the meeting."

"Ah, yes, right this way." He led her up the stairs and into the fifth door on the left, in which there was a large table filled with twenty guests, most of them her relatives or family friends.

Her father stood up and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is my daughter, Bellatrix Black." She curtsied and her father went over to greet her. "My dear, just sit down beside me." he pulled out an empty chair beside him, in which she sat down.

The man sitting at the head of the table, to the direct left of Bellatrix, was Mr. Thomas Riddle. He stared shortly at her and announced, "Why, Miss Bellatrix, are you late?"

"I apologize greatly, my lord," as she had been instructed to call him, "I was informed that the meeting began at seven, but I guess I heard wrong."

"Yes, you did. This meeting began promptly at six thirty." He smiled at her. "However… the meeting I scheduled with you and the young Mr. Lestrange was scheduled to begin at seven."

She smiled and he smiled coyly right back at her. He turned to the man who had showed Bella to the room and ordered, "Would you show Miss Black to my private office?"

"Certainly sir." The man responded, and Bellatrix was escorted to a dark study, very similar to her father's down the hall. As the door was opened and she sat down, she spotted Rodolphus sitting in the other chair, beside the desk.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey. Do you know what this meeting is for?"

"No, I just received an owl from my father asking that I come home tonight at seven because he wanted to speak to me and you about certain things."

"My father said that same thing… except that I meet here, instead of at my home…yeah."

Awkward silence.

"Do you think it's about… you know.."

Rodolphus shook his head, "No. I think it's about our training."

"What training?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

A shape appeared at the door and both teenagers turned around.

The Dark Lord stood like a statue, his dark eyes beating down into the young students' souls.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please, take your seats." The Dark Lord spoke softly to them. He twitched his wand and the two chair beside them pulled out. The Dark Lord took his place on the other side of the desk. "I want you both to understand something very important."

Bella's heart began to race. Her fingers began to tap nervously along the side of her chair.

The Dark Lord breathed in and said, "I need you both to be my eyes and ears of Hogwarts. I must be informed daily by owl or public appearance of anything suspicious relating to the Headmaster, any of the professors, ghosts, or students. I need to hear of anything suspicious or strange, not how your classes are or anything like that, just... the important things. Do you both agree?"

Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked at each other quickly and nodded as their eyes met the Dark Lord's.

"Good." He responded. "Now, I understand that you both have agreed to become.. my followers, as some say. You need to know that you will have to undergo a series of training with me and others. This will take place during the winter and summer breaks from school. During your time at Hogwarts I need you to solely focus on increasing your skill in Potions, Transfiguration, and the Dark Arts in addition to informing me of everything going on. I need to be notified on security changes, strange student behavior, whispering among the professors, anything suspicious. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Rodolphus replied firmly.

"Bellatrix?" the Dark Lord turned his face toward her. His dark eyes pierced her soul and she felt the longing to join his cause.

"Of course." She replied. "My Lord, I will do _anything_ you ask of me."

"Good. You both may return to school now, but I expect to hear from you tomorrow." He raised his arms and instructed them to stand up. The man in the black suit opened the office door and Rodolphus and Bellatrix walked out. The office doors closed behind them and they both walked down the grand marble staircase.

"I can't believe we're finally part of something so important." Bellatrix whispered to Rodolphus. She smiled at him, but he continued to stare ahead.

"Yeah. This is a huge commitment, though, Miss Black, you can't agree to these things so lightly."

"What's with the formality? And don't you think that I understand?"

"It seems that you are willing to agree to this without any thought."

"I've been informed of this since before the start of term!"

"I've been informed for the passed year, Miss Black, now will you not underestimate my judgement?" He spoke with power, yet remained calm.

"I hope you will not underestimate my _talent! _Or the judgement of the Dark Lord? He picked me as the only woman, do you think he chose incorrectly?"

Rodolphus did not respond. As they got outside, she sighed heavily, "I can't believe you."

"Bellatrix, wait!" He yelled as she was about to apparate. She spun around. "I apologize. I know your talent and your abilities." he said softly.

"Wow, no more formality?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." He stared at the ground. "It's just that..."


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix's hit the ground as the apparated back to Hogwarts. Her hair was tangled around her face and, in a rage, clawed it out of her face, scratching herself in the process. She quickly ran down to the Slytherin girl's dormitories and locked herself in the lavatory. She turned, and slowly looked herself over in the mirror. Her black stockings she wore in the day had been torn at the knee and a cut, now trickling blood, began to sting at the site. Slowly, she began to see every imperfection she could imagine, imagine, of course, because these "realities" were simply not there. The short skirt she had so anxiously hemmed, now displayed her "fat thighs" and her pale face made her appear "washed out" and caused her eyes to appear "as tiny as two marbles, dull marbles." She slowly turned around, and opened the door back to the dormitory. She walked ghost-like to her bed and laid down, and slept.

...

"Do you think she might be hung over?"

"Shut up! She just tired!"

"Why's she sleeping in her uniform?"

"Maybe someone had an _exciting_ night with Rodolphus?"

Bella's eyes slowly opened, and the visages of the other sixth-year Slytherin girls appeared before her. She quickly sat up.

"Alright! Yes, I'm in my uniform. I didn't feel like changing. I got home late from a meeting and I don't want to talk about it. If you ask me about anything else, I will curse you."

Silence.

Then a voice whispered, "Was your sweetheart, Rodolphy, there?"

Bellatrix threw off her blanket, and walked through the group of girls. She opened the bathroom door and slammed it shut.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" Wisteria exclaimed.

...

Bellatrix had promised herself that no matter what anyone said, she would not let them get to her. But, Rodolphus' words seemed to stick with her.

He didn't trust her, and she knew it. Or if he did, why was he hiding something?

Her mind played the previous night over and over continuously. She needed to speak to Rodolphus or else she would go crazy, she knew it just as well as anyone.

She had class first thing with him this morning, and she had to bring this up.

She gazed into the mirror, the imperfections were still there. She didn't even bother with the mascara that had been smeared around her eyes.

...

As Bella walked into class, her eyes scanned the room for Rodolphus.

He was sitting in the back. The moment their eyes met, he turned away into his book.

She marched over to the empty seat next to him, and slammed her books on the table. She ignored the looks she received from the other students.

"Rodolphus, I need to talk to you."

He held his book in front of his face, "Sorry, Miss Black, I'm reading."

"No, I'm sorry, you're not." She grabbed the book, "We need to talk about last night."

Someone across the room wolf whistled.

"Shut up!" Bella shouted, she lowered her voice to a whisper, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"I promise, Bellatrix, I'll speak with you about this later, _after class_."

"Where?"

"Meet me in the Slytherin common room. We'll be skipping class, so, no one will be there."

"You'd better be there."


	10. In the Common Room

Upon the professor bidding the students goodbye, Bellatrix and Rodolphus immediately rushed to the Slytherin common room. Luckily, they had both been in Potions class and were only a few meters from their meeting place. As the two reached the room, they whispered the password and stepped inside.

"_Homenum Revelio._" Bella whispered.

No answer.

"We're alone. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know," he took her hands in his, "that I really do trust you."

Bella pulled away, 'What a jerk, he's just trying to smooth things over' she thought.

"Listen, I'm not trying to just smooth things over…"

Bella flinched.

"I just… you're my friend, right?"

She was taken aback. Rodolphus and she had never really spoken much, so… she had never truly considered him one of her _friends_.

"Um… alright… yeah… yes, Rodolphus, w-we're friends."

He smiled and sighed, "Exactly, and I, I feel bad about the other night. I know a lot about what the Dark Lord is planning to do and-"

She stepped back. "Rodolphus, you're not the only one who's well informed."

"I-I wasn't saying that at all!" He noticed the raising level of his voice and looked down. He took a deep breath, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Bellatrix was in shock. She let out a small laugh, looked at him, and shook her head.

"Rodolphus, you are simply adorable." She grabbed his hand, again, "Honestly, though, I'm going to be just fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, maybe… but, why do you care so much?" she asked as another laugh escaped her. Rodolphus looked down and stepped away from her. He took a breath, again, and said, "Why shouldn't I care? We were brought up together, I've known you since I was born… you're one of the people I know the most.." and in a softer voice, "even though you barely acknowledge my existence" and he laughed.

"Stop it, I do not!" and she walked over to him. He gave her a look that clearly said, "Really? You really think that?"

"Alright, if you think I barely acknowledge you, how about we hang out, just us, sometime? Without, _yes without_, the others! Oh, aaaand, we can't let them know, they'll only make fun of us."

"Eh, that's true. Alright, then! Saturday. Forbidden Forest. Be there... if you want." He smiled and looked into her eyes, "Okay?"

"I'll be there." And as the words escaped her, she planted her lips onto his.


	11. What the hell?

What the hell had she just done?

As Bellatrix climbed into her bed that night, she couldn't believe her actions. She never liked Rodolphus... EVER! He was a stuck-up know-it-all who she just happened to be engaged to. What happened in the common room seemed like it had come from one of those teenage romance novels she hated. She could hardly understand what happened in the last hour in the common room. She kissed Rodolphus and...

"What the hell was that, Bella?" Rodolphus pushed her away abruptly. He was obviously upset, but what about? She kissed him, and he obviously liked her, I mean, what's not to like? She thought about this moment endlessly... what happened?

Rodolphus then stormed to the other side of the common room and sat down in a huff. Bella was in shock. What did she do? In all her years of kissing boys, not one had ever rejected her! But why was she so upset about Rodolphus pushing her away? It's not like he was the most handsome Slytherin boy! She barely knew him, yet she felt some sort of connection... weird...

Bella then began to think about the Dark Lord and how he asked them both to help him... maybe that was the connection? No, no no no...

She sighed and unwillingly fell asleep.

The next morning Bella awoke with a horrible reminder... she had planned to meet Rodolphus Saturday in the Forbidden Forest.

"Damn it!" She thought, "Oh shit, and I have to see him in all my classes, too."

She quickly dressed and ran into the common room to grab her books before class. As she picked them up from the couch she saw a familiar figure behind her... "Oh, of couse" She said sarcastically.

"Miss Black?" Rodolphus tapped her on her shoulder softly. He didn't look angry, just cross.

"Uh, hi Rodolphus..." She said nervously.

"I just wanted to confirm our meeting in the Forbidden Forest on Saturday."

"Oh, um.. sure, yeah!"

"Seven o'clock in the evening." He replied sharply.

"See you then!" She smiled nervously and he quickly walked away.

'What did I get myself into!" She thought.

Her classes with Rodolphus continued throughout the day, unfortunately. And Bella continued to be confused... Why would Rodolphus be upset yet still want to meet me Saturday? And even so, why did I say yes?

Saturday came as fast as ever and by the afternoon, when Bella had finished all her homework, she began to get ready for their meeting. She walked back to her dorm room and decided to wear her favorite dress, a forest green shift dress with her emerald diamond necklace. Rodolphus always loved the Slytherin colours, so he would probably like her outfit. Damn!, she thought, why was she trying to impress him?

It was a long walk to the Forbidden Forest, and in the dark she had to be extremely careful that any professors couldn't spot her. Luckily they didn't expect any students walking into the Forest, so they weren't really looking. Bella had slipped away during dinner, so not many people would be spying out. Soon, she spotted the stump where their gang always met, and she could see a tall dark figure walking toward her.

"Good evening Miss Black." Rodolphus greeted her with firmness in his tone.

"Good evening Rodolphus." She replied, but as they walked over to the tree stump she had the crazy urge to ask him, "Rodolphus, what happened the other night in the common room?"

"You mean your little trick meant to tease me?"

"What?"

"We both very well know, Bellatrix, that your actions toward me were only in jest, and were not serious."

"Rodolphus," she ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks, "I don't know what you thought it meant, but I was not trying to tease you."

"Then why did you do it?" He shot back fiercely as he pushed her out of his way. However, Bellatrix wasn't going to give up, and she walked back in front of him.

"I don't know!" She whispered harshly, suddenly realizing that they had to be quiet in order to remain unnoticed. "Listen, I've probably kissed the entire male half of Slytherin house; it's not really a big deal." She laughed, not realizing that it had further upset him.

"That's exactly my point!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I was your friend, but that kiss turned me into another one of your sluts."

"What the hell is your problem? We were never friends! I tolerated you, that is it! We're engaged, okay Rodolphus? I didn't choose that and neither did you. It's always just been there, even though we've both never really admitted it!" She calmed herself down. "Yes, I kiss a lot of guys, I know you're jealous of that. Like my going out with others is somehow cheating on you!"

"I don't care if you've fucked the life out of every single Hogwarts student, which you probably have!" She slapped him with all her might, and he took it as if she had simply touched his cheek. His voice lowered, "I'm upset that you figured out how I really felt about you yet still decided to make it into nothing."

Rodolphus turned around and began to walk back to the castle while Bella just stood there, again wondering what had just happened.


End file.
